Earth-4001
Earth-4001 is a shred universe between Halo & Bionicle. Timeline On Earth-4001, the "Great Beings" of Bionicle lore are in actuality some of the last remaining Prescursors, having gone into hiding on what would become Spherus Magna after the Forerunner-Precursor war. Otherwise, the two franchise's timelines remain the same until on March, 2553, where Spherus Magna is reformed and the Human-Covenant war comes to an end with the hillside memorial to the fallen (including the presumed deceased Master Chief. Residents Agori *Berix *Metus *Raanu *Sahmad *Tarduk Artificial Intelligences *05-032 Mendicant Bias (deceased) *686 Ebullient Prism *Beowulf *Bornstellar's Ancilla *Catalog *Cortana *Déjà *Mata Nui *Offensive Bias *The Organon / Abaddon *Serina (deceased) *The Warden (status unknown) Monitors *03-049 Abject Testament *04-343 Guilty Spark / Chakas (deceased) *05-2401 Penitent Tangent Forerunners *Bornstellar's Family: **Bornstellar's Father (presumed deceased) **Bornstellar's Mother (presumed deceased) **The IsoDidact / Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting (deceased) **Bornstellar's Sister (presumed deceased) **Chant-to-Green (presumed deceased) *Defender-of-the-Storm (presumed deceased) *Endurance of Will *Master Builder Faber-of-Will-and-Might (deceased) *Sprightly Runner (deceased) *Ur-Didact's Family: **The Ur-Didact / Shadow-of-Sundered-Star **The Librarian / First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song (deceased) Glatorian *Ackar *Gelu *Gresh *Kiina *Malum *Element Lord of Earth *Element Lord of Fire *Element Lord of Ice *Element Lord of Jungle *Element Lord of Sand *Element Lord of Water *Strakk *Tarix *Telluris *Vastus Humans *Adriana-111 *Alice-130 / Alice Treske *Antonio Silva (deceased) *Avery Johnson (deceased) *Black-Four / Victor-101 *Black-One / Margaret-053 *Black-Three / Otto-031 *Black-Two / Roma-143 *Carter-A259 (deceased) *Catherine-B320 (deceased) *Catherine Halsey *Chips Dubbo *Douglas-042 / Douglas Rutland *Edward Buck *Ellen Anders *Emile-A239 (deceased) *Forthencho, the Lord of Admirals (deceased) *Frederic-104 / Frederic Ellsworth *Jai-006 *James Ackerson (deceased) *James Cutter *Jerome-092 / Jerome Cable *John Forge (deceased) *Jonah-B283 (deceased) *Jorge-052 (deceased) *Jun-A266 *Kelly-987 / Kelly Shaddock *Keyes Family: **Jacob Keyes (deceased) **Miranda Keyes (deceased) *Lasky Family: **Audrey Lasky **Cadmon Lasky (deceased) **Thomas Lasky *Melissa McKay (deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Crespo *Michael-120 *Kojo "Romeo" Agu *Kurt Ambrose (formerly Kurt Trevelyan, Kurt-051) (deceased) *Linda-058 / Linda Pravdin *Marcus Stacker *Master Chief / John-117 *Preston Cole (presumed deceased) *Roland-B210 (deceased) *The Rookie / J.D. *Samuel-034 (deceased) *Spartan-B312 (deceased) *Taylor "Dutch" Miles *Terrence Hood *Veronica Dare *Wallace Jenkins (deceased) Huragok *Lighter Than Some (deceased) *Quick to Adjust Jiralhanae *Atriox *Decimus *Maccabeus's Clan **Maccabeus **Tartarus (deceased) Kig-Yar *Bok (deceased) *Chur'R-Mut *Chur'R-Yar (deceased) *Zhar (deceased) Lekgolo Mgalekgolo *Igido Nosa Hurru (deceased) *Ogada Nosa Fasu (deceased) Makuta *Antroz (deceased) *Bitil (deceased) *Chirox (deceased) *Gorast (deceased) *Icarax (deceased) *Kojol (deceased) *Krika (deceased) *Miserix *Spiriah (deceased) *Teridax (deceased) *Vamprah (deceased) Matoran *Ahkmou *Balta *Dalu *Defilak *Ehrye *Garan *Gavla *Hafu *Idris *Kapura *Kazi *Kirop *Kotu *Macku (formerly Maku) *Mavrah (deceased) *Mazeka *Nuhrii *Onepu *Orkahm (formelry Orkan) *Photok *Piruk *Radiak *Sarda *Solek *Taipu *Tamaru *Tanma *Tehutti *Vhisola *Vican *Vultraz Toa *Helryx (deceased) *Krakua *Takanuva *Toa Corda: **Lesovikk (leader) **Nikila (deceased) *Teridax's Toa Hagah: **Norik (leader) **Bomonga **Gaaki **Iruini **Kualus **Pouks *Toa Mahri (formerly Toa Inika): **Jaller (formerly Jala) (leader) **Hahli **Hewkii (formerly Huki) **Kongu **Matoro (deceased) **Nuparu *Toa Mangai: **Lhikan (leader) (deceased) **Nidhiki (deceased) **Naho (deceased) **Tuyet *Toa Nuva (formerly Toa Mata): **Tahu (leader) **Gali **Kopaka **Lewa **Onua **Pohatu Turaga *Dume *Matau *Nuju *Nokama *Onewa *Vakama *Whenua Precursors *Angonce *Heremus *The Primordial *Velika San'Shyuum *Minister of Etiology *The High Prophet of Mercy / Hod Rumnt (deceased) *The High Prophet of Regret / Lod Mron (deceased) *The High Prophet of Truth / Ord Casto (deceased) *The Prophet of Stewardship (deceased) Sangheili *'Chavamee Clan: **The Arbiter / Fal 'Chavamee (deceased) **Han 'Chavamee (deceased) *'Talamee Clan: **Thon 'Talamee (deceased) **Reff 'Talamee (deceased) *The Arbiter / Ripa 'Moramee (deceased) *The Arbiter / Thel 'Vadam *N'tho 'Sraom *Rtas 'Vadum *Sesa 'Refumee (deceased) *Usze 'Taham *Zhar (deceased) *Zuka 'Zamamee (deceased) Skakdi *Avak *Hakann *Nektann *Reidak *Thok *Vezok *Vezon *Zaktan Skrall *Element Lord of Rock *Stronius *Tuma (deceased) Vortixx *Roodaka Unggoy *Dadab (deceased) *Jubub (deceased) *Linglin (deceased) *Yayap (deceased) Yanme'e *Hopalong (deceased) more to be added Category:Realities Category:Earth-4001 Category:Crossovers Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Inspired by Halo Category:Inspired by Bionicle